Discarded Flowers
by Lin-Writes
Summary: Shadow has developed feelings for Sonic after the first few years of knowing him. Sadly, these feelings began to make Shadow fall into an illness from feeling his 'rival' is neglecting his feelings. Now Shadow as two decisions: try his best to win Sonic's love or get cured and never love the hedgehog again. this is a hanahaki sonadow fanfic. if you don't like, don't read.


Shadow's POV

Sonic was playing with his friends to celebrate another defeat on Eggman. It was the toughest battle he had been through, so far. So when he returned to his friends, nearly all of them was crying and cheering for his safety. Once he returned, Tails hosted a party at their home to celebrate his 25th win against the scientist. Everyone came to celebrate and congratulate the hedgehog. Everyone, including myself.

I watched the faker run around, trying to find his friends, from the backdoor window. He had offered me to join in, but I declined. Now just because it was childish, but I didn't want to worry anyone with what I have.

That very moment, I ended up coughing again, after so many times, already. Eventually, blue and white flower petals began to escape my throat, fluttering down to my feet. I pick the petals up after I finished coughing and felt my hands clench. I felt tears form as I thought on wanting this fixed or not.

Because, after the few years I've known Sonic, I've ended up developing a strong love for him, hoped he felt the same for me, one day. I look down at the petals in my hands and just went to throw them away.

I decided to stop watching Sonic mess around and decided to leave. I was about to put my hand on the front door until I heard a voice behind me.

"Leaving so soon, Shadow?" I turned around and saw Rouge on Sonic's couch. I forgot she wasn't playing out there, as well. I just stayed silent until coughing lightly again. "Also, do you ever plan to tell Sonic? After all, that's why you have this illness, correct?"

"I will whenever I feel ready…" I said, still coughing some releasing mire petals to the ground. "Even if I do, I'm just as sure the faker won't accept my love for him."

"Or he could actually love you back, and you never knew!" Rouge retorted. Her happy expression then turned into a concerned look. "But, remember Shadow, if you wait too long to tell Sonic, that flower inside you can end up cutting your respiratory and put a different meaning to your 'Ultimate Lifeform' title. Plus it's either tell Sonic or remove your feelings for him."

I pondered her words. I looked to the petals on the floor for a bit then back to Rouge. "I'll try to tell him…" I said quietly and to the back door and opened to get find Sonic. Luckily, I saw the blue hedgehog just relaxing with his friends. I went over to them, surprising them for actually being out here.

"He Shadow! Actually joining the party?" Sonic shot up to a sitting position when seeing me. I also noticed his shoes were off, and only had his socks on. I rewinded myself to his question and shook my head in response.

"Sonic, I want you to meet me at the Tree's Peak tomorrow at noon," I explained. I saw he was about to say something and then I added on, "and I'm going to go ahead head home."

Sonic's POV

Before I was able to say anything else, Shadow had already taken off.

"Why would he want to see you there?" Tails asked, both his tails curled around his own body as his own blanket, which I find cute when Tails does this. I just gave him a shrug and then lied back down.

"Maybe for another race," I responded.

"Or maybe Mr. Shadow just wants to have a nicer day with you?" Cream questioned, holding a sleeping Cheese, who had a small flower crown on its' head.

"Or possibly confess his feelings~" Amy cheerfully said, clasping her hands together at the idea. I knew she had a crush on me, but I think she likes it more whenever Shadow and I have our "getting along" moments.

"Maybe a secret he wants to only share with you?" Silver asked, while perching himself up by his elbows.

"Could be any of those," I said and then looked to where Shadow went off, "just have to wait until tomorrow."

I looked to Amy who seemed to have her eyes squinted. All of a sudden, she got up and turned to the others.

"I'm gonna go ahead a head out," she yawned, "Cream, I suggest the same for you. After all, we have a big day, tomorrow!"

Cream nodded while getting up and holding Cheese calmly. She turned and waved to the others. "Bye Mr. Sonic!"

I waved back and watched the two head off. After a bit of silence from the rest of us, I started to fall asleep.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I had stopped in my tracks from the biggest coughing fit I had, yet. There was already a small pile in front of me. And the worst part, some petals were's still in mouth, try not to escape. After I had, finally stopped coughing, and tried to get some of the petals out of my mouth. In the process, I didn't notice two people behind me until I heard one of them.

"Mr. Shadow?" a soft, timid voice spoke up. I turned and saw Amy and Cream. I noticed gaze went to the blue petal hanging from my lip and I quickly removed it. Amy took in the color and her eyes wided.

"Shadow…is that why you want to see him?" Amy questioned in shock. I just nodded. Her expression looked the same as Rouge's earlier. Cream saw Amy concerned about this and began to worry.

"Ms. Amy, is there something wrong with Mr. Shadow?" the young rabbit asked, not noticing Cheese starting to wake up. Amy looked to her and patted her shoulder lightly.

"I'll tell you it later, okay?"

"So, I guess you'll be helping me out, as well?" I saw Amy look confused when I said the last two words. "Rouge knows about my condition, too. Infact I told her first about this."

Amy stood there in silence when seeing me cough again and more petals erupting from my mouth. Cream looked as if she was about to cry and Cheese was confused.

"We'll help you, Shadow," Amy spoke up, "after all this is this hardest way to be cured."

Shadow nodded and continued walking with the two girls and Chao close behind him.

* * *

Normal POV

Amy, Cream, and Rouge were all sitting at the dinning room table, silently. Cheese was fluttering around, playing around, and then occasionally land on the one of the girls head, which lightened the mood briefly.

"So… what's wrong with him?" Cream asked with concern, letting Cheese land on her lap. Amy was about to explain until Rouge spoke up.

"Shadow's been sick for the last few weeks," the snowy bat explained.

"Sick?"

"To put it simply, It's not just being sick, but also in love. So kind of like a lovesick," Amy explained.

"Shouldn't we at least help him heal then?" the young bunny asked with concern in her voice, Cheese looked concerned, too, when hearing about this and gave a worried mewl.

"It's not that easy to heal," Rouge said. The three were interrupt by a loud coughing from the bathroom. Shadow had been in there since they all got back to his place.

"This 'lovesick' that Shadow has can be cured… but one cure means he won't be in love anymore. The other is trying to win the recipient's heart and hope they begin to love as well, and no love interest is ever lost again," the pink hedgehog explained. She sighed and shifted her eyes. "I only know so much on it because it sort of happened with me, too."

"So, is that why Shadow's coughing up so many flower petals?" Amy nodded.

"Basically, this can end up occurring if you feel like you're suffering from a one-sided love," Rouge told Cream. "By that, I mean if one person gives all their love to their partner, or in this case, rival, but the other doesn't reward anything back. This then ends up making a flower of any kind start to form in your lungs and it will slowly bloom and, over time, the petals grow bigger and bigger to where it could end up cutting your oxygen off if you don't cure it in time."

"Just imagine a flower with an endless growing of petals. Each time one falls off, another takes it's place," Amy added on. Before she could finish, Shadow had, finally, came out, still having a few flower petals on the bottom of his lip. The girls just stayed quiet when looking at him.

"So, how are you going to help me out?" the ebony hedgehog asked the three. "On trying to get Sonic accept me, that is."

Amy stood up, placing her hands on the table. "Well, keeping in mind, Tree's Peak is always a good place to have a picnic, so you can make it a picnic for both of you!"

"Ms. Amy's right!" Cream cheered. "Maybe even bring some foods and drinks that Sonic would love!"

"So… chilidogs and soda?" Shadow questioned.

"That is a good idea, but maybe something more offspring for him," Rouge retorted.

The four went on and on about the plans until eventually Amy, Cream and Cheese had to leave for tomorrow. Rouge decided to stay in case Shadow ends up choking from the petals.

"Sleep well Shadow! Just yell out if you accidentally catch a petal," Rouge said as Shadow headed to his room. He didn't say anything while walking to his room. When reaching his bed, he took is shoes and gloves off and aat on the bed.

Shadow looked to the floors of his room and sighed. It was all covered in petals. The hedgehog lies back and suddenly catches himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Shadow opened his eyes to see he was in a huge rose field. He shot up and looked around. He noticed that all the roses were blue and he look to see a field of black and red tulips were next to where he was._

 _"Where am I?" he asked nobody and went to stand do his feet. The next thing Shadow noticed that he wasn't coughing anymore. "Wait… am I cured, already?"_

 _"Hey, Shadow!" the ebony voice turned an saw Sonic waving at him. He noticed that he was in the tulip field._

 _"Sonic?" Shadow questioned as he walked closer and saw Sonic do the same. Once they were just a few inches from each other, Sonic spoke up again._

 _"Wow, I didn't think you'd be in the same dream as me," Sonic noted. Shadow noted him saying 'dream' as if he had this dream before. The blue hedgehog then looked to the distance and Shadow followed his gaze to the sun rising, making the sky look beautiful. "Never seen something that amazing!"_

 _"Sonic, can I tell you something?" Shadow asked quietly, getting the cobalt's attention._

 _"Of course! What's up?"_

 _"Well…" Shadow stopped for a second when, suddenly he saw a breeze blowing the blue roses away. He ignored it and continued with his sentence, "…the thing is… Sonic… I um really really…"_

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes and found himself back in his room.

"What was that dream?" he asked nobody. He shot up quickly from another coughing fit.

"Morning, 'Petals,'" Rouge came in into his room. "Guess you slept well? It's nearly noon, now."

"Nearly noon?!" Shadow shot out of his bed and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Woah! Hold down, Shadow," Rouge said, catching him before he ran out. "You're lucky I got everything prepared for you. Just need to get it all in a basket and you're good to go."

Shadow stood there in silence and went to check and saw the food in containers and drinks in pitchers. He gave a relived sigh.

"Thanks, Rouge. Really a life saver."

"It's what friends do. Now lets get it all in a basket quickly. You know how Sonic can be, after all."

The two put everything in the basket. When finished, Shadow took it in his hand and was about to head out.

"Wait, Shadow!" Rouge called out, making the hedgehog turn, "Good luck. And try to control that cough of yours!"

Shadow nodded and ran out the door. While running, the dream from last night comes into mind again and he slows to a walk.

"What was that dream, anyways?" he questioned himself. He looked up to see he was, already, at the empty field leading to the tree. When approaching, he saw a figure standing there and waving like in his dream. Shadow took a deep breath. "Just remember… don't rush the feelings, yet. Just let it slowly happen and you'll be fine…"

Shadow nodded to himself and bolted for the tree, ready to settle this infection, once and for all.


End file.
